


Cycles ❆ Graylu

by korolevax, redvelvet (korolevax)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/korolevax, https://archiveofourown.org/users/korolevax/pseuds/redvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could make the stars freeze over,<br/>but She can keep them burning.<br/>These are the cycles that<br/>they cannot stop repeating.</p><p>❆</p><p>3-pt short story<br/>Gray x Lucy</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ❆ the first

What do you do when the stars cease to shine, when the planets stop revolving?

There was nothing she could do when they first met. The air had grown cold when she first laid eyes on him. Goosebumps ridged her skin, sensations of both shivers and sweats racking her body. 

He didn't smile; she yearned to see it though. Was it hot like his skin when he shook her hand, or was it icy like the stare of his onyx eyes? 

His arm stretched out, disturbing the statuesque aura he had began emit upon their first meeting. Seeing him acknowledge her was a relief and a panic in itself. 

That first touch never left her mind, the tingles never leaving her skin. He burned like dry ice, a freezing touch so hot it made her body numb. The warmth of her flesh made his hand tense up as their fingers met, shaking hands as if they never had done such an act before.

Her voice managed to work after centuries of standing there. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." It wasn't much more than a soft exhale.

The raven haired man didn't seem to mind her nervousness. His eyes went on for miles, the navy colour of his irises fading to black the more she stared. 

"Gray," he said simply,"Fullbuster."

He was not one much for talking. That was fine; words had no purpose when their touch was so beguiling.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy breathed deeply, her composure regaining as the oxygen returned to her body. Had she been holding her breath this whole time? "I hope to get to know you better."

Gray nodded. His hand was still held onto hers, their palms clasped tightly together. Either her warmth had spread to him, or his ice had made her skin seize up; she seem to have gotten used to the burning.

"I'm sure we'll get along just fine."

❆

Graylu One-Shot  
a three-part entry  
for #febfeels2016  
| i hope you enjoy |


	2. ❆ the second

What do you do when the sun freezes over, when there is nothing left but a spark inside?

Every time he spoke, Lucy felt him taking over her body. His words reverberated inside her skull, her heartbeats banging against her sternum. It was impossible to tell which one was louder, but they hurt just as equally.

"Winter is my favorite." Gray said. He looked down at his boots as they walked through town. Snow turned to slush in their wake. "If you can't tell."

Lucy smiled softly. It was either a laugh or a scowl around him; never had it been something in between. There was no in between for the way he made her feel. 

"It's too overcast." Lucy murmured. Chocolate eyes squinted as they looked up at the bright sky, cloaked in a blanket of monochromatic clouds. "I can't always see the stars."

Raven hair fell away from Gray's brows as he looked up. His eyes tried to follow her gaze. "You like the stars?" He questioned aloud. 

The blank sky was soothing to him. Simplicity at it's finest. Perhaps the stars were too much for him. 

Lucy hummed, nodding. "They're my favorite. It's amazing how something so far away can mean so much." 

Gray's smile faltered. "Pretty amazing."

The blonde looked up at him, her heart-shaped face tinted pink from the cold and from the company. With hair as gold as the keys on her belt, she was practically a star herself.

No, a sun. She was closer than a star, so close he could feel every wave of heat emanating from her being. She was a sun that deserved to have planets revolve around her, to have a galaxy entirely to herself.

What a shame it would be if that sun grew cold. Having a light so radiant made it seem impossible for it to ever go out. Gray could not take that chance.

"Pretty amazing."

❆

Graylu One-Shot  
a three-part entry  
for #febfeels2016  
| i hope you enjoy |


	3. ❆ the third

What do you do when your galaxy rattles, when the starlight goes dim as the ice takes over?

That feeling of hopelessness was impossible to shake. Each time Gray looked at her, he felt like his eyes couldn't take the light. How stupid of him to stare into the sun. 

He wanted to fly so close that he'd let it consume him. 

"Lucy," Gray started quietly, "do you ever feel like you're not really here?"

The blonde was silent for a moment before the smile on her face appeared, and she replied. "Sometimes, I feel like I'm among the stars, and I'm just kinda walking there. My daydreams get the best of me." She admitted.

Gray's jaw clenched. He wasn't sure what answer he wanted to come out of that, but her words didn't satisfy him. "Sometimes I feel like that."

Lucy's eyes widened. She perked up at his honesty, her blood pumping so forcefully in her veins that she could feel her body pulsing. "Really?"

He nodded. There wasn't much else for him to do, to say, that would make him feel any better. "Yeah. It's only sometimes. And usually when it's around you."

The woman by his side was painfully silent. The snow was still falling, the sky above one thick layer of dense cloud. It looked like she could jump in and get lost in it. "Do you feel it right now?"

Despite the racing of his heart, Gray's chest was moving steadily. He shook his head, a simple gesture. Words would have been too much between them.

Lucy's heels turned as she grabbed Gray's necklace. The metal was cool, but it was nothing compared to the man himself. Lucy's arm tugged him to her by his jewelry, his body following every order she gave. 

Her lips met his, and for a moment Lucy could feel the spark inside the sun still struggling to glow. Nothing happened. Their shared kiss was utterly ordinary, nothing more than a deprivation of oxygen that made the sunlight even weaker than it already was. Ice was everywhere, sealing every crack and crevice left open.

She pulled away, their breath rushing against each other. The spark of the sun was glowing again. 

Perhaps she had gotten too hot, and his ice was needed to make sure the sun never became a supernova. Without him, she would burn. Yet a kiss so bold would smother her to ashes. 

The snow kept falling. Silence was only something that brought them closer, an unspoken attraction. It was surely better that way. Maybe it had been the wrong time or the wrong place, but it was not their time for these stars to collide.

❆

Graylu One-Shot  
a three-part entry  
for #febfeels2016  
i hope you enjoyed


End file.
